


Skiddo and Gogoat: The Mounting Pokemon

by Hydrathos



Series: Pokemon Smut, Requested or Just for Fun! [26]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: A Fuck Ton of Cum, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Excessive Amounts of Come, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forest Sex, Horse cock, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Large Breasts, Large Cock, Magic Cock, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Pokemon, Pokemon Evolution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vines, cock bulge, excessive amounts of cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrathos/pseuds/Hydrathos
Summary: Sarah is in the forest still, and has run out of water. Thankfully, she found a wonderful stream of drinkable water. Unfortunately for her, that's not all she finds.AKA. Skiddo finds Sarah and fucks her brains out, evolves, and fucks her brain out again, and pumps her full of his cum. Again, and again, and again.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Gogoat, Original Female Character/Skiddo
Series: Pokemon Smut, Requested or Just for Fun! [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679815
Comments: 35
Kudos: 60





	Skiddo and Gogoat: The Mounting Pokemon

**Author's Note:**

> I've been experimenting with writing style and length, so this one should be quite the treat for all you readers out there! Hope you like it ;)
> 
> Things have happened and I'm unable to stick to a schedule like I hoped, but this'll hopefully make up for it ;) 
> 
> (Also, I have a Hentai Foundry account set up, and I'd appreciate it if you guys comment stuff there too, since I'm just starting out as an author and I welcome the feedback. The scheduling problem will be there too unfortunately.)

It was yet another day in the curséd day in the wretched forest, and Sarah found herself in another situation. The petite blonde, clad in just her large black hoodie and skin-tight camo shorts, had been up to this point, resting under a particularly large oak tree. She had been trapped in the forest for nearly a week now, and after the lake incident, she was staying away from all bodies of water larger than herself. However, she had run out of water and had to find some sort of stream of some sort, or, Sarah shuddered, a pokemon that could give her some water. She knew, based on her past experiences in this forest, that that would not happen. Or, she grimaced, the pokemon would give her some other “fluid” to situate her thirst.

Sarah crawled out of her seated position to push herself up, feeling her bra-less boobs bounce lightly at the action. Each step she took, navigating through the dense forest, caused her heavily endowed breasts to shiver and quake, which continued to shudder even as Sarah crossed her arms over her chest, attempting to stop her pumpkin sized melons. Her ass too swung temptingly, her shorts so tight they hid nothing, and so small that they looked barely more than underwear on her, peeking out from under the hem of her hoodie, looking as if she was wearing nothing on her bottom at all. 

She sighed as the sun peered down at her, twinkling light dancing on the swaying leaves, illuminating her grass green eyes as she stumbled across a clearing with a stream running through the middle. Her eyes lit up, joy overtaking her as she rushed to the edge, taking out her water bottle from her only pocket to dump it into the crystal clear water. She was fortunate she was in such a humanless forest, Sarah quickly learned that all the water she found was clear and drinkable, although sticking around too long was never wise. She dunked her bottle into the stream, watching hypnotized as it gently filled up, so clear was the water that she could barely see the difference between it and the air around her. Only the sunlight bouncing off the lapping stream and her own reflection displayed proof of the liquid being indeed water. 

The clearing was surrounded by the impossibly tall trees, which became more spread out as large bushes and small greenery decorated the border between woods and water edge. These bushes were just shorter than Sarah was herself, nearly 4 and a half feet in height, and were densely packed with hundreds upon thousands of small tiny leaves and twigs, perfect place for smaller pokemon to call home. It was also the perfect spot for any pokemon to hide and spy on the glass clear water. Small berries decorated the bushes like stars in the night sky, yet Sarah, in her extreme thirst, paid no mind to her surroundings.

With her legs folded under her, Sarah used her arms to steady herself as she was leaning down to collect the water. As soon as the bottle was filled she brought herself up to sit on her haunches, leaning back to chug the water greedily, her breasts trembling at her eagerness, droplets slithering down her body, beneath her hoodie and into the deep chasm between her huge boobs. Once the bottle was empty she restarted the process, the distance between the ground and the water enough that the position she needed to be in order to reach the water leaving her ass swaying tantalizingly in the air. 

And tantalizing she was, unknown to Sarah, narrowed eyes watched her seductive backside in growing arousal. Pitch black, small and beady, they stared at her, examining her figure while she smiled, thirst gone and bottle full. Sarah was no short of a masterpiece. Straight nearly golden blonde hair reached the middle of her back, tied into a loose braid. Her eyes nearly glowed in the sun, deepest and richest shades of blue and green oblivious to the spy, her eyes dancing over the hiding spot as she turned to lay down on her back. A pleased snort escaped the onlooker as the obsidian eyes took in the sight of her long slim legs that lead so wonderfully up to her wide hips and large, but firm ass. Her waist dipped inwards, enhancing her curved body as her boobs jutted out from her chest, two giant orbs just begging to be groped.

And as the observer felt the blonde had had her eyes closed long enough to have tuned out the surroundings, it made its move. Stepping out silently from the bushes, four muddy orange hooves headed softly towards her, relocating to a new scouting spot within jumping range of the unaware woman. Smirking, the observer threw a rock across the steam onto the opposing shore, grinning as Sarah sat up spooked. She repositioned herself onto her knees, arms on the ground between them as she scanned for any intruders, unaware of the one waiting to pounce right behind her. 

Just as she reached up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear she felt something furry and powerful hit her back, Sarah instinctually sticking her hands out to steady herself. As soon as she processed what had happened, she groaned in anger, realizing she was being forced onto her hands and knees. Before she was able to move, two long thin vines slivered over and wound themself around her arms, holding her in her position as they crawled up her hoodie sleeves. She gasped as they teased her nipples, flicking her pink nubs to life. They soon grew bored and traveled further down until they reached the hem of her hoodie, wiggling around to get a good grip on the thin material before suddenly tearing it off of her, revealing her gigantic boobs to the entire world.

“Hey! What do you think you’re do-” Her shout got cut off with a yelp as suddenly a third vine plunged into her mouth, successfully silencing her as it reached down towards her throat. Her aquamarine eyes widened in shock, fear mounting as she felt her shorts get pulled down, leaving her quivering ass, and more importantly, her bare pussy, unprotected to the world. Trying in vain to bite the vine in her mouth away, she managed to catch a glimpse of her attacker, surprised at the type of pokemon it was. She was expecting something larger, something more intimidating, but she grew puzzled at the sight, and if it's vines weren’t already exploring her body and plugging her mouth, she wouldn’t have believed that this was her assailant.

Four honey hooved legs with white markings at the base that lead up to a deep chocolate brown fluffy fur coat stood proudly behind her, green leaf-like tufts of fur covering the back and wrapping around the pokemon’s neck. It’s head was young and curious, white leading up to the muzzle, the rest being the same deep rich brown as the body. Two curved horns stuck out from the top of its head, curling perpendicular to the ground it stood upon as two impossibly dark eyes looked down upon her smugly. The Skiddo marched over towards her front to peer down at her with a smug look, clearly enjoying her growing panic as she noticed his growing length.

And boy, was it growing.

In what seemed like just mere seconds to Sarah, the deep brown, nearly black, cock of the pokemon tripled in size, from an expected 5 inches to a surprising 15 inches. And to her horror, it was not done at all, while the member wasn’t growing nearly as fast, it was still expanding in size, the maze of veins pulsing as it swelled thicker. The head of it flared out with a droplet of pre beading on the tip, the girth reminding her of an overstuffed sausage, impossibly thicker in the middle as it bobbed up and down in pleasure. Her wide eyes were so focused on the huge 18 inch monster infront of her that she failed to notice the increasing impatience of the pokemon until it huffed at her. 

Immediately she looked up, thick vine slithering in and out of her mouth like a crude imitation of a blow job as the pokemon took a step closer. Her gaze darted between the unreadable eyes of the Skiddo and his huge throbbing member until the vine slipped out her mouth, instantly replaced by the huge fat tip of his beastly member. She tried to shake her head in denial, failing to dissuade the determined pokemon as his furry hips lurched forwards, slamming the dripping tip into the back of her throat. 

Sarah’s eyes shut in pain, trying to jerk back automatically, only to learn that the vine that was once in the mouth was now curled onto the back of her head, around her long braid, holding her face in place for her assailant. A sob slipped out of her just before the pokemon rammed his pole into her face yet again, this time successfully managing to fit the throbbing tip into the start of her throat. His eyes closed and his face screwed up in pleasure as he took another step forwards, and instead of pulling out he merely used his own strength to force his cock in deeper, stretching her throat impossibly wide as her neck bulged out to accommodate his monstrous length. 

The trees around them swayed uncaringly, the relaxed stream murmuring softly as the afternoon sun danced around the pair, the sounds of the water and the air in the leaves background noise compared to the muffled yelps and squeals of the blonde, as well as the pleasure filled huffs of the aroused pokemon. With nearly a third of his length buried inside her, the pokemon started to pull out, Sarah heaving with relief as she could breathe yet again, the action causing her boobs to bounce around and her ass to shudder, inadvertently leading to the Skiddo to shove himself back quickly. She coughed around his incredible girth as he rammed in another 4 inches, her entire neck swollen with his huge member, his pulsating veins pressing against her throat demandingly, a thin river of pre draining into her unwilling body. 

Sarah tried to struggle, she really did, but the vines around her arms and legs wouldn’t budge, and the vine holding her head in place only pushed her down further on the beastly cock the more she fought, leading her to hold still as much as possible. The goat pokemon, uncaring to her emotions, jammed himself in deeper, until he reached a point where her jaw couldn’t stretch any further, leaving nearly half of his rod pleasure-less. Yet with his hips starting a fast brutal pace, he quickly proved he didn’t need it down her throat as he promptly orgasmed. 

Sarah’s eyes widened in shock as she felt the cum travel through his cock, to his wildly throbbing tip to pour down her throat, the absurd quantity short-circuiting her brain as her stomach grew heavy. A nearly silent bleat of pleasure rang in her ears as he pumped into her, her throat moving with the throbbing of his cumming member, salty tears marking her face as her jaw ached at the stretch, Sarah nearly moaning in thankfulness as the pokemon started to pull out. She could feel how his spunk coated her throat. It was quite thick, causing her to instinctually swallow over and over, causing more pleasure to the pokemon, leading to an increased flow of potent pokemon cum as she accidentally milked him. She continued to swallow almost panicked as more and more cum was dumped down her throat, and even after it stopped, until the pokemon yanked himself free of her throat, the tip dribbling the last traces onto her tongue. 

His head exited her mouth with a ‘pop’, the pokemon looking down at her in satisfaction as she spat excess cum into the ground below. Glancing up, she caught a look at his tools, and fuck, she thought, they were huge. His cock was swollen at a rock hard 18 inches, but his girth, it had only increased. Before it was at its thickest as wide as three of her fingers, but as she watched hypnotized, it pulsed to a daunting wine bottle girth, obsidian with deep brown veins the width of her finger stretched out like an intricate puzzle. His balls though were massive, easily the size of her head, maybe twice that, each one pulsing needily, practically churning with the massive amount of cum ready to be deposited. She shuddered in fear as the Skiddo walked behind her, wide turquoise eyes horrified as she stared at his massive tools.

“Please no!” she begged, “that will never fit! Please don’t force it, I’ll...” she stumbled over her words as she panicked to think of something to dissuade the horny pokemon, “I’ll bring out a pokemon to defeat you! Get out of here right now, or you’ll be sorry!” Sarah yelled, a snarl on her face as she threatened the pokemon. The Skiddo merely raised an eyebrow at her, moving closer to her as if to call her bluff, a huff of amusement leaving the grass type as he jumped up to position himself. A yelp left her plump pink lips as she felt the massive head of his cock rub between her lips, nudging itself in place as he tensed his hips. Sarah screamed as he plunged in, his furry hips working hard as he sank in, forcing her body to accept him as a sigh of pleasure echoed in the clearing. 

Sarah knew, of course, that the goat pokemon would make it fit into her whether she wanted to or not. She also knew, however, that his cock was really fucking huge, and that it should never be fully hilted inside her. And with under half of his desperately throbbing cock buried into her impossibly tight warm hole, his drooling head reached her cervix. His pushing didn’t stop, the pokemon taking another step forward as he continued to shove himself in, unfazed as her yelps and screams increased in both volume and pitch as he torturously forced her cervix to open around him, and with a painful pop, push into her womb. He bleated in glee as it gave away, ramming in deeper with his beastly cock as she wiggled in a fruitless attempt to escape, her pussy burning with his impossible girth. 

With nearly all his weight and strength being used, his entry was still painfully slow, her body doing its best to reject him as he crammed himself in, the pair both moaning as his balls pressed insistently against her thighs and his hips pushed painfully into her ass, thought while his was a moan of pleasure, hers was of relief. He stilled as he adjusted to her incredibly tightness, how her pussy hugged him in all the right areas, but his burning need to fuck her, to breed her, to cum deep inside the quivering hole won out. The Skiddo pulled his throbbing cock out, only to ram it back in, pushing Sarah into the ground with the force of his thrust, forcing air out of her lungs. She screamed as he started up, his pace quickly turning fast and brutal, his huge balls slapping roughly into her and leaving red marks as she screamed.

Her screaming abruptly got cut off as a vine of his rammed itself down her throat, fucking it in time with the ruthless monster of a cock pounding her into the ground. The grunts of effort echoed around the clearing as the Skiddo plunged in and out, in and out, over and over as huge breasts bounced wildly despite being shoved into the soft ground below. Her lips hugged so tight that he couldn’t go as fast as he wanted, but his pace was still punishing, steel hard cock unyielding as it reaped pleasure from her voluptuous body. Her ass grew red under his administrations, burning as his furry hips slammed into hers in a blur, huge cock demandingly sinking deeper into her sore pussy, veins throbbing as he chased his next orgasm. 

His front legs clamped around her waist, hind legs pushing against the ground, giving him the ability to slam in and out with a punishing pace, forcing himself in and out of her over and over, cock so long that he could remove nearly half of it without popping out of her womb. Sarah groaned around the vine curling in her throat, choking on it as the air was shoved out of her lungs with the pure power of the thrusting Skiddo. Shock covered her features not already covered in tears, spit or cum as she looked down, staring at the sight before her. Or, more accurately, sight of her. Her stomach bulged outwards with each full hilt of the grass type, each brutal thrust causing a seemingly larger protrusion than the last as he hammered into her, cramming her full of his monster.

His pace changed as he got closer to his climax, instead of being a long in and out, it was short and fast, pounding into her like a jackhammer as he reached completion. With a final very loud bleat of pleasure, the pokemon rammed himself in completely, his cock pulsing wildly as his balls clenched, his beastly cock erupting into her womb. Sarah watched transfixed as each rope of his cum caused her belly to bulge larger, string after stick string filling her up, his immense girth stopping any from escaping as he emptied inside her. His noises of pleasure was all she could hear, the vine in her throat pulling out to rest in her mouth, flared cock pumping more and more inside her until finally, finally she thought, his orgasm ended.

But yet, it didn’t really. Before he was even done the Skiddo started back up, his hips a blur as he brutally pounded into her sore backside, huge leathery cock firing inside her. She shook with the forces of his thrusts, her body struggling to contain everything he was dumping inside her, but he didn’t care, forcefully taking all the pleasure he could from her exhausted body, sinking into her over and over. His grip around her waist aided him in pulling her sore jiggling backside into his plunging hips, a fur-muffled slapping noise bouncing off the water and into the air, filling Sarah’s ears. His cock, obviously over-sensitive and still leaking copiously inside her, soon drove the Skiddo towards another orgasm, the blonde under him silently begging for this to be his last.

He rammed himself in deep, jackhammering into her brutally as his balls slammed into her, pants of pleasure washing over her neck as he chased his orgasm, his body tense as he plunged in one last time, hilting himself in impossibly deep as he came again, head thrown back as a loud moan tore out of his throat, his third orgasm obviously delivering far more potent cum into her than the last as he exploded inside her. Her womb had no more space, leaving the gallons of cum he was pumping into her to cause her to bloat, which Sarah, barely holding onto consciousness, watched as her stomach steadily bulged larger with his loads, swelling to look nearly 6 months pregnant, but his load didn’t end. Gallon after gallon poured into her like a river, leathery black balls clenching and bouncing as he pumped her beyond full, his cock throbbing wildy as the veins pulsed in overwhelming pleasure, and as his orgasm came to an end, his body began to glow.

Sarah shut her eyes to tune out the light, the brilliant white nearly blinding as the pokemon evolved while still inside her. The first changes was his body, the main of leafy fur filling out as the Skiddo grew taller and more muscular, his dark fur fading into a light brown, and finally into a while near his muddy hooves as his horns expanded, growing more magnificent and imposing. Sarah could feel his changes, how his seemingly tight grip around her waist doubled in strength easily, how the furry stomach of the pokemon lightly brushing her back pressed down on her now, pushing her further into the ground. She could see how his strong hind legs became muscle bound, a small thrust of his hips displaying his increased power easily. Red eyes looked down at her with a smirk, the pokemon’s draining balls replenishing as they grew, pressing threateningly against her as what could of been the last of his third orgasm lead seamlessly into his forth, the mind melting pleasure of orgasm while evolving obviously impacting the grass type.

Sarah groaned deliriously as her womb was forced to accommodate more and more pokemon seed, thick rope after rope coating her inside and painting them white, expanding her body with his load. Her previously lost struggle renewed as the stretch of his load bordered on painful, her body unused to being so suddenly expanded, but the pokemon was unyielding, pumping her until she looked past 9 months pregnant with pure pleasure and joy. During his orgasm, Sarah had completely forgotten a very important detail. One that, if her opinion mattered at all, should not apply to the Gogoat currently filling her up. That was that all the parts of the pokemon would grow and change, including, to the blonde’s horror, his monstrous cock.

And if she thought what he wielded before was absurd, she was not ready for his upgrade.His cock, which was a barely manageable 18 inches, expanded quickly past 20 inches easily, steadily throbbing longer until it reached nearly 26 inches long. At the same time, the ridiculous girth managed to engorge further, fattening up to a pussy-destroying girth of her leg, easily at the thinnest being twice as thick as a pop bottle, and at the girthiest it was approaching twice the width of a wine bottle. Had it not already been hilted inside her, Sarah was sure it would never be able to fit in her at all, let alone any human being. 

As his orgasm came to a close and the now Gogoat got used to his new form, he started back up, and his pace as a Skiddo was like heaven compared to the raw strength and power behind his brutal thrusts now. Her pink ass turned a bright red as he chased his pleasure, he hips being dragged into his blurring body to only be slammed back out, the pokemon plunging in impossibly deep, her body bulging outwards despite the gigantic amount fo cum deposited inside with each full hilt of his monstrous cock, his flared head clearly detailed with each brutal smash of their bodies. His huge balls, each larger than her head, slapped against her body, the sound echoing around the clearing, matched in volume only by the yelps escaping Sarah’s bite-swollen lips. Her body tensed as she tried to hold herself up, but the pure raw strength of the pokemon finally beat her, as her body gave out onto the ground.

Her melons bulged out on either side of her as she was shoved into the ground with each hammering plunge of his hips, his beastly cock slamming in and out, out and in, in and out of her tired, cum filled body. Red ass jiggled and thighs quivered as the pokemon continued his administrations, her tight pussy hugging each individual vein of his powerful cock as it jackhammered her hot core, her cervix doing nothing but farthing pleasuring the horny grass type. Sarah’s tongue hung out of her open mouth, eyes rolled up, his rippling muscles, giant balls, and monstrous cock being all she could feel as his mighty thrusts shoved her into the ground below. She gasped and coughed, the air being forced out of her lunges with each of his lusty movements, steed hard cock unyielding inside her, bulging her swollen stomach out with each plunge deep inside. 

Finally, with a few more jerks of his hips and tugs on her waist, he exploded inside her, his large churning balls clenching as he shoved them against her, Sarah able to feel as the first of his load traveled from the base of his cock all the 26 inches to the large flared tip, to be shot into the ocean of his seed already inside. If she thought his last load was huge, she would have been sorely mistake, with each throb and pulse of his finger sized veins delivered seemingly another bucket load of seed into her stuffed womb, pumping her unforgivingly with gallon like ropes of his spunk, her stomach steadily swelling as it was forced to accommodate his loads. She groaned, her belly, while nearly reaching the point of looking like she was carrying twins, had still not hid the bulge of his erupting and wildly throbbing cock, Sarah staring in horror directly at it. 

He hips jerked and Gogoat let out a ear piercing moan, seemingly unable to stop himself from rutting against her, forcing her body to milk his monstrous cock still dumping inside, driving himself in and out of her exhausted body with vigor, hips bucking into hers harshly as he chased yet another orgasm. Sarah, who was very sore and very full of pokemon seed, thought that his extraordinary amounts of stamina should never be applied to just one pokemon with such a massive tool. Obviously, as the Gogoat’s pleasure filled pants washed over her head, he thought otherwise, though Sarah couldn’t tell if the pokemon’s stamina had been renewed by his mid-orgasm evolution. 

Either way, Sarah groaned and yelped, it didn’t matter now, as the grass type ravished her pussy with enthusiasm, his throbbing cock carving her body into the perfect shape, her pussy still hugging it tightly with each punishing thrust. The pokemon plunged in and Sarah, who would have gasped if it didn’t cause her to now cough as she tried to catch her breath, looked on in horror as she both saw and felt inside her as the pokemon’s cock grew yet again, engorging 2 inches longer to a pussy-breaking 28 inches long, her pussy burning as his girth swelled thicker. His insistent rocking turned to a desperate hammering as the Gogoat chased another climax, his pants and moans echoing throughout the otherwise peaceful clearing, until he froze, his jerking instinctually.

He erupted hard, the throbbing of his cock nearly bobbing Sarah up and down, just being stopped by his weight sinking his cock impossibly deep inside her as he exploded inside, dumping yet another ocean inside the sea he had already deposited. She let out a silent scream as he pumped into her, forcing her womb to accommodate even more of his thick creamy seed, his ridiculous girth stopping any from escaping her burning cervix, causing her stomach to bloat even larger. Each rut of his hips caused her ass to wobble painfully, and her boobs to jiggle tantalizing, her belly bulging with each gallon upon gallons worth of ropes of cum being pumped unyieldingly inside. 

His orgasm seemed to last forever, Sarah able to feel how his huge leathery balls shrink as he flooded far beyond full, able to feel each throb and pulse of his beastly cock, each clench of his muscles and each jerk of his hips. She was also watching with her two horrified eyes as her stomach was pumped to the extreme, the outline of his cock finally disappearing as he forced the last of his seed inside, leaving her appearing pregnant with triplets. The pokemon sighed in delight and started to pull out, his huge cock still leaking inside her fucked loose hole. It seemed, however, the mere size of his flared head couldn’t escape her extremely tight cervix, and his once softening cock hardened at the excuse, fattening up to an impossible mind blowing 30 inches long, and reaching twice the first of a wine bottle. 

Sarah sobbed below, feeling how the Gogoat torturously slid his beastly length deep inside, far deeper than it had any right to be, and started back up. His pace, however, was more lazy this time. Still fast, but Sarah had time to breathe between each bruising thrust, his ramming hips thought slower, were far more powerful, leading to her arms reddening as she attempted to hold herself up. Her breasts, pumpkin sized and jiggling like jello, squashed out on either side of her form, the front hooves of the grass type pressing into them, seemingly fondling them as he leisurely fucked her. Of course, she both thanked and cursed Arceus, his cock was over sensitive, which led to his slower, more manageable pace to be replaced with his blurring fast, brutal pace of before, jackhammering her without remorse. 

His furry underside was wet with her sweat, her body slick with it, dried cum on her red bitten and swollen lips, her tongue peaking out from them as she gave up, arms falling to her side, vines completely forgotten as her entire body shook from the pure raw strength of the pokemon. Plunging in and out, in and out, barely managing to fully hilt himself, the pokemon pounded harshly into her, his hot speedy pants heating up her neck, her yelps and silent grunts muted by the noise of his huge swollen balls slapping against her sore sweaty backside, ass jiggling with each of his movements. She begged to Arceus that this would be the end, that something would come and stop him as the Gogoat managed to somehow increase his speed further, his deep rooted need to breed her burning under the surface of his skin, leading him to fuck her with all his strength and weight, until finally, he reached his goal.

His bleat of pleasure was more of a scream as he erupted impossibly deep inside, her extremely bloated womb forced to endure yet another load, his wildly throbbing cock wasting no time on pumping ocean upon ocean of pure raw potent pokemon seed into her body, bloating her up delightfully. His balls clenched and bobbed up and down, but very obviously shrank as he drained them into her, Sarah, wiggling instinctually to get away, but only accomplishing on bringing the oversensitive pokemon further pleasure. Her pussy tightened and massaged his length, squeezing all the right places, causing each string of cum to increase in volume, the swelling of her stomach steadily increasing in pace as the Gogoat shook in pleasure.

The grass type was in such a pleasure filled daze that he grew limp, legs giving out as he gently fell to his side, his rock hard cock dragging her to join him as he rammed her deep onto his cock, buried to the hilt as he pumped more and more into her. Sarah’s eyes grew heavy as the pokemon rocked their hips together, lazily using her body as if it was a flesh light, like a cum dumpster, a perfectly tight hole for him to fuck and use and pump full of verile pokemon punk. And as his orgasm seemingly tapered off, the combined rocking and rutting as well as the spasming muscles of her over sensitive and sore pussy lead to yet another right away. Or perhaps, thought Sarah, it was just a continuation of the previous.

His balls shrank noticeably as he dumped his ocean of seed inside, the pokemon now able to watch in fascinated arousal as her stomach steadily grew with each thick creamy rope of seed fired inside. She groaned as gallon upon gallon was released, erupting inside her like a gigantic volcano, her stomach swelling larger than her pumpkin sized breasts, bloating her until her skin turned pink with the stretch and then some. The Gogoat had been moaning into her ear the entire time, his pleasure very obvious as he pumped gallon upon gallon, ocean upon ocean, of his potent off-white cum deep inside until his balls shrank to the size of her two fists together, draining so completely in her that she now looked pregnant not with just triplets, but with quadruplets. The grass type’s orgasm finally ended, his monstrous cock leaking lazily into her, slowly softening while the Gogoat fell asleep behind her, cock still hilted inside her tight cum stuffed hole.

As Sarah drifted off into the welcomed darkness of unconsciousness, she sighed heavily as she was finally able to rest, her curved body still speared on a gigantic goat cock, body swollen with pokemon seed, completely naked.

**Author's Note:**

> They are the Mounting Pokemon for a reason ;)


End file.
